His Butler, Caretaker
by Kimiyara Yusuri
Summary: When Grell falls seriously ill, he is discovered by Ciel and his butler. Although they don't like him much, they wouldn't just leave an incredibly ill man out to die, and so they take him home to be cared for. SebbyXGrell.


**His Butler, Caretaker**

_When Grell falls seriously ill, he is discovered by Ciel and his butler. Although they don't like him much, they wouldn't just leave an incredibly ill man out to die, and so they take him home to be cared for. SebbyXGrell._

_A/N: Yeah, I know Grell may seem out of character, non-flambuoyant and fangirlish, etc... but he's sick. Honestly, the poor guy feels to sick to act his normal self, so that explains his docile attitude, instead of crazed fangirlish lunatic._

**Chapter 1**

Grell let out a small groan, shifting his position for the 20th time that day. He was currently lying beside a tree, in a park that he had gone to visit in his free time. However, the reaper had suddenly begun to feel ill when he arrived, and decided to lay down beside the tree, hoping the illness would subside quickly.

However, it did not, and Grell continued to lay there, groaning in pain and discomfort, for hours. His head ached, his stomach hurt, and he just felt horrible altogether. The smallest movement made him feel like throwing up. He was absolutely miserable, and worst of all, no one was there to help him...

The red-haired shinigami gave another pained groan, clutching his stomach as he curled up into a shaky ball, whimpering and sweating with fever.

"Ugh..." he groaned, shifting position once again. "...I feel horrible.."

He then froze for a moment as he heard footsteps, and felt a very familiar presence nearby.

"...What is _he _doing here?!" a voice exclaimed... the voice of that Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. Grell sighed in light aggravation, hoping that Ciel would just go away and not torment him.

Another voice then caught his attention, that of Ciel's butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"I don't know, young Master. Quite strange to find him randomly lying about in the middle of a park, isn't it?"

Grell gave another groan as his stomach began to act up again, and just curled himself up into a tighter ball. _Please, go away..._

"...Is he alright?" Grell heard Ciel ask, obviously picking up on his groan. "He doesn't really look that great."

"He seems to be ill, my lord," Sebastian replied, bending down on one knee to examine the ill reaper. "Why else would he be shaking, groaning, whimpering, and curling up into a ball clutching his abdomen?"

Ciel walked up beside Sebastian, giving Grell a light prod with his walking stick. Grell grit his teeth in aggravation, desperately wishing for them to just _leave him alone._

"Go away..." he rasped, pressing one hand to his stomach as the pain intensified. Sebastian looked to Ciel questioningly, and the young Earl gave a sigh.

"...I don't like him much, but we cannot just leave him here to suffer. He's ill, and by the looks of him, it's pretty damn bad," he stated plainly. "Grab him and take him back home.. he can use your bed. Not like you use it, anyway."

Sebastian gave a light nod, reaching down and lifting the reaper into his arms, bridal style.

Grell felt a sudden, intense wave of nausea at the movement, and had to try as hard as he possibly could not to vomit right then and there. He groaned and clutched his stomach, laying his head against Sebastian's chest.

"...Please, be careful, Sebas-chan.." the reaper moaned. "Nausea..."

Sebastian merely nodded and set off, thankfully walking at a slow and steady pace so as to allow Grell's aching stomach to settle. Grell simply lay in the man's arms, both hands resting on his stomach, giving a few soft moans of pain here and there.

Eventually, and thankfully, they arrived at the manor, and Sebastian carried the red-haired shinigami into his room, laying him gently down on the bed. The demon then covered the reaper with a few blankets, which Grell appreciated greatly.

"Thank you..." the shinigami murmured weakly, looking at Sebastian with dull, pain-clouded eyes.

Sebastian just gave a light bow to the reaper, not changing his expression.

"I am merely following my master's orders," he stated calmly, before turning and exiting the room. Grell gave a soft sigh as the demon butler left, and shifted a bit in the bed to try and make himself comfortable. He eventually lost consciousness and fell into an uneasy sleep.

When the reaper awoke, he was a bit surprised to find Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly turned his head to look at him, giving a light groan as the movement caused his head to hurt.

Sebastian turned to look at the reaper, with a small, tiny bit of concern showing in his eyes.

"My master has ordered me to tend to you," he stated. "How are you feeling?"

Grell tried to weakly sit up, but almost immediately fell back onto the bed, moaning as his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

"...Horrible.." he moaned, resting a hand on his stomach. "My stomach is killing me..."

Sebastian stood for a moment, and grabbed a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. He then held it out to Grell. "Here, take a few sips of water. It will help."

Grell shakily took the glass, taking a few small sips of the cool liquid. At first it was soothing, cooling his sore, dry throat... but then when it hit his stomach, it got extremely unpleasant. He gave a light whimper, handing the glass back to Sebastian and clutching his stomach in one hand, covering his mouth with the other.

"S-S-Sebas-ch-chan..." he stuttered, shaking as harsh feelings of nausea overwhelmed him. "B-bucket... N-now..."

Sebastian took the hint, and immediately handed the ill reaper a bucket, in which he suddenly began vomiting into. He continued retching for a good five minutes, and by the time he was done, there was nothing left in his stomach to vomit up, and he was only dry-heaving. Sebastian sighed as this occured, and began to gently, soothingly rub the reaper's back to try and ease his suffering a bit.

While Sebastian could safely say that he found the reaper's usual self to be annoying, and he wasn't particularly fond of the redhead... seeing him like this was unbearable. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt sympathy for the reaper, and wanted his suffering to end.

When Grell was finally finished dry-heaving, he choked back a sob and hugged Sebastian, burying his face in the demon's chest. He held on to Sebastian like this for a while, crying softly into the demon's shirt. The demonic butler made no move to push him off, and simply let him cling onto him, and even gently rubbed the ill shinigami's back to try and soothe him.

"It... hurts..." the shinigami whimpered, clinging tightly to Sebastian's tux. "I feel miserable..."

Sebastian gave a sigh, giving in and gently embracing the shinigami in a hug, gently rubbing his back and holding him close, just trying to make the sick reaper feel at least a little better. Grell continued to softly cry into the demon's chest.

Sebastian eventually ended the hug, gently pushing Grell off and laying him down on the bed.

"I will be right back," he said gently, before standing up and exiting the room.

Sebastian made his way to where Ciel was, to report on Grell's bad condition. The Earl had asked him to give him a report every now and then, as he didn't want the reaper in his mansion longer than was really necessary.

He gave a knock on the door, and at Ciel's "come in", he entered.

"I am afraid that the shinigami may be staying with us for quite a while, young master," he announced. "He is quite ill... he cannot even drink water without vomiting it up and dry-heaving for five minutes. This illness has reduced him to tears."

Ciel gave a slightly annoyed sigh, pressing his fingers to his forehead. "Fine then... until he recovers, direct all of your care to him. Make sure the damned reaper recovers so I can get him out of my mansion."

Sebastian gave a bow to the Earl. "Yes, my lord," he responded, before turning and leaving the room to return to Grell.

It seemed like forever to the ill shinigami, until Sebastian returned. When the butler finally did return, and sat down beside him on the bed once more, Grell practically flung himself at him, wrapping his arms around the demon and burying his face into his chest.

"I.. don't feel well... Sebas-chan..." the reaper groaned, laying himself down and using the demon's lap as a pillow and burying his face into his stomach. "It hurts..."

"I know, Grell..." Sebastian sighed, gently stroking the shinigami's hair. "You'll be alright.."

Grell just whimpered softly and buried his face further into Sebastian's clothing. Eventually, he found himself drifting into sleep... a very uneasy, pained sleep.


End file.
